The Unpredictable Prince
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: Bulma is the Earth's princess and her father wants the Saiyans as allies. The Saiyan prince will live one year on earth to determine if Earth could benefit their empire. What happens when he meets a blue-haired girl that is just as arrogant as him?
1. Chapter 1

CH1

So I'm back with yet another B/V story. I hope you enjoy it. Don't own DBZ yet!

* * *

The Earth's Princess and her best friend, the daughter of her father's top advisor, were summoned to the meeting room of the palace. Even though she had lived seventeen years in the large palace she has been in the meeting room only once before. She was the first to enter and seconds later so did her friend.

"Chichi, what is this all about? I have a manicure appointment in an hour and I don't want to miss it. You know our first day of junior year is tomorrow and I want to look exquisite," the blue-haired girl said excitedly.

"They wouldn't give me any information except to meet the King and my father here. Sorry, Bulma, I don't know how long this meeting will last," Chichi replied with a shrug.

"Well if I miss my nail appointment, I'll just reschedule. This must be very important if our father's are going to be here," Princess Bulma admitted.

Soon after their conversation on what classes they will be taking, the doors to the meeting room opened to reveal the King and his advisor and friend. The King was a short man, but his presence was unmistakable. Today he dressed in normal Earth clothing which consisted of blue jeans and a nice purple dress shirt. His advisor was a little more intimidating. Chichi's father was at least six foot five with huge arms and a beer bully that protruded over his dress slacks. The King and his advisor grew up together just as Bulma and Chichi have.

"Thank you girls for meeting us today. We have some very important news for you that will affect the upcoming year and maybe beyond," King Briefs said as he took a seat at the head of the table with Ox, the advisor, on his right and the girls to his left.

"Father, can we make this quick? I have a lot of stuff to do to prepare for school tomorrow," Bulma stated blatantly bored already.

"Sure, darling. Well, we have gathered you here to inform you of a few guests that will arrive tomorrow afternoon while you are at school. Your mother and I have been communicating with the Saiyan empire for a while now. Our planets would like to become allies, but we have little knowledge of culture on the other's planet. Together we have come to the conclusion that we must experience life on each others planet before making a decision to ally ourselves." The King was becoming nervous. His daughter liked to be informed of things at least one month in advance so she can prepare herself. He was only giving her one day.

The King continued, "The Saiyan King, Queen, and Prince will be arriving on our planet tomorrow to begin exploration of our culture. King Vegeta and his wife will only stay for two days, but their son will be here for one year as their connection to our planet."

Bulma sat with her mouth open and fists clenched. She hated surprises more than anything and her father knew that. Why would he wait one day before they arrive to inform her of their stay. She would have to reschedule everything to accommodate their coming.

"Father, this is absurd! My entire first day of school is now going to be ruined because of this. All I will be able to think about is their arrival. I'll also have to brush up on Saiyan etiquette and that will have me up all night. I suppose this Saiyan Prince will be attached to my hip for the duration of his stay to learn about Earth. A little notice in advance would have been nice!" She yelled.

Chichi, her best friend, tried to calm her down until her father spoke. "Chichi, you will also have a visitor. The son of the Saiyan council's head advisor will also be arriving tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" Chichi screamed as she let go of her fuming friend.

"He will also be staying one year with the Saiyan Prince as a guard and future advisor," Ox relayed to his daughter.

"This is ridiculous. You two are supposed to be the head of this planet and you can't even give your daughters pertinent information!"

The Queen's voice whispered in the two girls ears before they knew she had entered. "It is quite alright, girls. I hear the Prince and the councilman's son are rather dashing."

"Really?" Both girls said at the same time.

Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and smirked. Then they turned to their fathers with bright smiles. "We will be prepared for their arrival."

King Briefs and his friend stared at the girls as they bowed and left the room. Both men sighed as the exhaustion of talking to their daughters took its toll.

Princess Bulma met Chichi at the front entrance of the palace the next morning bright and early. It was their first day of junior year and both seventeen year old girls were more nervous about meeting the Saiyans that night than attending their high school.

The school's uniform had not changed for the past two years so it was no surprise that they would continue to wear the short black skirts with a blue undershirt and a black jacket to match. The blue dress shirt underneath the uniform made Bulma's hair and eyes stand out even more against the dark outfit. Chichi looked very professional in her uniform with black hair and eyes that completed her look.

Ever since first grade the girls were in the same class and this year was no different. Their schedules were exactly the same since both were extremely intelligent. Even the most advanced classes were easy for them.

The school day went by like a flash as they were greeted in every class by the famous or rich students of the school. They met friends that they had not spoken to over the summer break and found that they had not changed.

Soon it was time to go home and primp themselves for the coming arrival of the Saiyans. The King had informed them that they will have a private dinner with the guests and the girls should dress appropriately. Which meant that they have to wear formal gowns and look like royalty.

Chichi met her friend in the princess's chambers in a long forest green gown that left only enough room at the bottom to show her green heels. Bulma however chose a baby blue silk gown that accented her hips and breasts. There would be no doubt about who the princess was in this outfit and of course the golden crown that sat atop her head.

The two girls were the last to arrive at the formal banquet hall. Princess Bulma entered first as the guards held the door open while Chichi trailed behind. Her servants had insisted that she wear her blue hair in a bun so Bulma complied, but hated the way wind blew on her face as she walked.

The Saiyan royalty were seated across from her parents against the far wall. They must not like being in the open, Bulma thought.

"Ah, King Vegeta and Queen Violet, this is my daughter Bulma," King Briefs announced.

The princess curtsied and took her seat beside her mother while Chichi sat beside her father on the other side of the king. Bulma looked to each of the Saiyans and noticed they all had dark hair and black eyes. The councilman's son looked goofy with wild hair, but cute nonetheless. The Queen was beautiful with long black hair that became invisible with the table in the way. The King was handsome with dark brown hair that stood on top of his head. He looked very threatening. Finally her eyes landed on the Saiyan Prince. He looked exactly like his father, but with black hair. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she noticed his dark orbs that went on forever.

Her mother had been correct in saying that the boys were handsome. The only problem with the prince was that the scowl on his face never disappeared throughout the dinner. Bulma would glance in his direction every so often, but quickly avert her eyes when he looked up from his plate.

"So, King Briefs, this is your only off spring?" Asked King Vegeta.

"Yes. She is my only shining star," he answered while smiling at his embarrassed daughter.

"She is a very stunning young female and her coloration is remarkable. Has she been betrothed to anyone?" The Queen asked,

"No, Queen Violet. Here on Earth the royalty are able to choose their partners without being forced into an unwanted relationship," Bulma's mother answered.

"I see. That is interesting."

A laugh came from across the table. "Who would want her if they weren't forced?" It was the first thing the prince had said throughout the meal and it was an insulting comment.

Bulma gasped at how rude this boy was. His voice was deep and raspy and had a hard edge to it. She hadn't even known him for an hour yet and she already wanted to kill him.

"What did you say?" Bulma inquired sweetly as to calm herself down.

"I believe you heard me," was all he said back to her with a demeaning smirk on his face.

Princess Bulma threw a fork at his head that easily flew past him and into the wall beyond. "Watch your tongue on my planet, Saiyan!" Bulma growled.

"King Briefs, I like her. She is feisty and I think the female will be able to match wits with my son," King Vegeta laughed.

"We'll see," was all the shocked Earth King could say.

* * *

Well they have met and how will the next year proceed? Will the two royals be able to get along? Continue reading and find out. Let me know what you thought and review! Also check out my poll on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Chapter two is up and I hope you like it. The year is only beginning and already things are getting worse for Bulma. Please review and let me know what you thought and also check out my poll!

I don't own DBZ!

The sound of glass hitting metal rang through Bulma's room when she threw a vase against her door. She couldn't get that idiot Saiyan out f her mind. After insulting her looks he continued to state negative aspects of herself and her planet. How is she going to handle him for one year?

"Ah! I wonder if I secretly have him assassinated, will my father's plan to ally himself with those imbeciles fall through?" Bulma whispered out loud.

"Princess, you mustn't say such things," Chichi berated her from the corner where she was hiding from the flying objects.

"You were there, Chi. Did you hear the things he was saying? He wasn't only insulting me, but Earth as well. This is your home so you should be angry as well," Bulma tried to reason with her friend.

"It wasn't that bad," Chichi tried to sound bored.

"WHAT!? He said that this planet was full of insubordinate creatures that needed to be sent back to his planet as slaves," Bulma screamed.

Chichi sat silent for a few minutes with Bulma staring at her. She had heard every word that filthy monkey said, but she was trained to not let things like that get to her. As an advisor she will have to listen to much worse. Although she was taught to ignore comments like that, the Saiyan Prince gave her a run for her money.

"Bulma, I wish you would have stabbed him in the chest with that fork! Who does he think he is saying crazy stuff like that in front of Earth's royalty!?"

"Ha, there's my best friend! I was getting tired of listening to your babbling about how nice the prince was." Bulma took a seat next to her friend.

"Chi, I saw how you were looking at the other Saiyan male," Bulma teased.

"What are you talking about? I was sizing him up," Chichi replied playfully.

"Yeah you were definitely staring at him for most of the meal."

"Was it that obvious?" Chichi asked after covering her face with her hands.

"It was to me, but he didn't seem to notice. That guy looks kind of…what's the word…slow. I mean he was cute and all, but something is off with him. He didn't seem anything like the other three."

A knock sounded at the door. "May I enter, Princess?" A servant asked.

"Come in," Bulma answered.

"Good evening, my lady. Your father has asked that I inform you that you two will not be attending school tomorrow. He would like you two to show The Saiyan Prince and his guard around the palace and possibly take them into town." The servant cringed when she heard Bulma gasp.

"My father must think I'm crazy if he thinks I want to be around that disgusting boy for any length of time," Bulma spat.

"Also, Princess, the boys need to be fitted for uniforms."

"Uniforms for what?" Chichi asked before Bulma had a chance.

"School, of course," the servant responded like it was obvious.

"The uniforms better not be black suits with a blue shirts underneath because if they are I'm going to beat the hell out of a short man that everyone calls King," Bulma threatened.

The servant glanced around the room for points of escape. "I apologize, Princess Bulma, but the boys will be attending your school once they have settled in."

"DAMMIT!" Both girls yelled at once.

It was five o'clock in the morning of the first full day that the Saiyans will have on Earth. King Briefs sat signing paper work like he always did in the morning when his very unhappy daughter rushed into his office.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" She asked with hands on her hips.

"Sorry? What is wrong with you so early, Bulma?" The King stood and walked to his only child.

"What is wrong you ask? Well, first I was humiliated at dinner last night by a Saiyan brat. Then, I was informed that I can't go to school today because I would have to show the brat around which is what I was told before the servant said the boys will be attending my school."

"It won't be that bad, dear," the king tried to said calm when he was really frightened that his daughter would wake the entire palace with her ranting.

"Oh, father, I'm not done. Lastly, I can't even sleep in because the fools are outside beating the shit out of each other!"

"Watch your language young lady."

"Whatever. I just want to let you know that I won't be talking to you for at least a month for crushing my dream of a normal school life," she huffed and crossed her arms while tapping her foot.

"Duly noted," King Briefs said as he went back to his papers.

Bulma left her father's office just as irritated as when she entered. He would be of no help so she turned to the only person she could trust.

"Chichi, are you awake?" Bulma knocked then opened her friend's door.

"How can I sleep with two retarded Saiyans fighting at dawn?" The black-haired girl stepped out of her closet fully dressed in normal Earthling clothes. She chose a pair of black shorts with a silver tank top. Her hair was already in it's normal bun and she had applied some make-up to her face. By the looks of it she had been awake for a while just like Bulma.

The Princess was wearing a white skirt with a red tube top. She definitely wasn't going to walk around clothed in uncomfortable princess attire. She wanted to look cute for her guests since the arrogant prince didn't see her potential the night before.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chichi asked.

"Great minds think alike. Let's go see what those boys are doing so early in the morning," Bulma smirked.

The two girls walked through the palace side by side as servants and guards bowed as they passed. It was odd that so many people were up so early in the day, but who could sleep with bombs going off outside? They reached the rear exit in record time, but were stopped when a Saiyan guard interrupted them.

Of course, when royalty travels they take muscle to back them up. Why would the Saiyans be any different? Bulma knew this, but was angry that she was cut off from exiting her own palace.

"State your purpose," the guard demanded.

"You must be joking," Bulma laughed through gritted teeth. "I'm the Princess of this place and I can do as I please."

"The prince and his sparring partner are busy at the moment. He has asked that I stand guard so no one disturbs them."

Bulma looked at Chichi with fire raging in her eyes. Her friend turned to her in much the same way. Saiyans must be stupid.

"Listen, scum! I can go any where I damn well please on this planet and my backyard is no exception. Now get out of our way before I speak to your King about your behavior," Bulma hissed while shoving a finger in his chest.

"As you wish, but know that the prince does not like to have his training interrupted," the guard warned her.

"Move," she ignored his comment.

The guard moved aside and let the girls leave the palace. Once outside the view made Bulma want to hurt someone. Flowers were shredded and the wall that acted as a barrier from the town was in shambles on the ground. Her mouth dropped as a sweaty Saiyan landed at her feet.

The councilman's son, what was his name…Kakarot, stared up at her with apologetic eyes. He looked as though he wasn't badly injured and neither did the other half naked alien that walked up to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Saiyan Prince growled.

"I could ask you the same," Bulma sneered.

"We are training, wench. Our superior race is so strong because we are disciplined and skilled. We must keep up our strength by training. I shouldn't have to explain this to you since I'm sure you read all about our race before we arrived. But I understand that you Earthlings have problems retaining information," the arrogant boy smirked.

"I retained the fact that you're a mindless ape that only cares about being stronger than his father. Funny that I read that directly out of a Saiyan text book. You're superior race must not like you too much," Bulma retaliated.

"It doesn't matter if they like me or not. They obey me because I am powerful and could kill them in seconds."

The two royals shot daggers at each other with their eyes while the other two people blushed. It was going to be a long year if this is how the first day starts off. Chichi helped Kakarot to his feet.

"Prince Vegeta, let's continue training," Kakarot stated. He then turned to the girls. "I'm sorry that we have made such a mess. I'll ask that some of our men clean it up, but in the meantime can you girls sit off to the side so you aren't injured?"

Bulma gave him a skeptical look. This Saiyan has manners and seemed very nice. Why couldn't his prince be the same? He wouldn't be that bad since his looks weren't failing him. Even at his age…wait how old is he?

"How old are you two?" Bulma asked out of nowhere.

Kakarot cocked his head to the side, but answered nonetheless. "Prince Vegeta is eighteen and I'm a year younger."

Ah, great. Vegeta was around her age. Even at age eighteen he was muscular and fit. He looked like he trained every day which he probably did if what he said before was true.

"I will allow you to continue your training, but you can only do hand to hand combat. I don't want any thing else blown up around my palace," Princess Bulma compromised.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Vegeta roared before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Princess," Kakarot said while pulling his prince and friend away from the girl. If he didn't get Vegeta away from her quickly, he would spout out more insults further humiliating himself.

After returning from their dinner with the Earth royals Kakarot went to the prince's room to talk about their first encounter with the humans. Even though the prince was rude to Bulma, he seemed to think she was cute.

"Kakarot, what did you think of the princess?" Vegeta asked while doing sit ups in the floor before bed.

"She was very nice until you offended her. Then she turned into a monster," Kakarot shivered.

"Ha! Yeah she was fiery, but I liked that. Must girls on our planet gravel at my feet and it gets old after a while. I want a challenge and I think I will get one with her."

"Well, she was beautiful and so was the young advisor girl."

"I guess if you like a girl that looks Saiyan without the tail," Vegeta replied with a grunt.

Back in the present it had been two hours since the girls appeared and both boys were getting hungry. Fighting hand to hand was not something they did very often so it was taking a lot of energy out of them. Bulma and Chichi had been watching them train at first until it got too boring to stand and they began gossiping about school. What would happen when they arrived with the two Saiyan boys? What girls would try to get their attention? None, if Bulma and Chichi had anything to do with it. Aliens can't date girls on Earth…or can they?

"Hey, it's time to get fitted for your uniforms," Chichi announced as the boys took a rest.

"What uniforms? You have battle gear on Earth?" Vegeta asked.

"No, loser. Uniforms for school. You will be attending school with us while you're on this planet," Princess Bulma informed them with a scowl.

"I was never told that I would have to go to an educational institution! What is my father thinking?" Vegeta punched the ground causing a large hole to form.

"I guess he wants you to get the full experience!" Bulma smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she could tease him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

It's cause for a celebration! I finished another chapter! Hope you enjoy the first day of school for the Saiyan males! It should be very interesting.

* * *

"I refuse to wear this ridiculous outfit! I'm a warrior; not a walking bruise!" Prince Vegeta yelled as he stepped out of the fitting room fully clothed in the black and blue school uniform.

Kakarot looked professional in his uniform while he checked himself out in the full length mirror. Bulma and Chichi had to admit that the Saiyans looked good in their uniforms. They would be the best looking guys at school even with the furry tails lingering behind them.

"What do you wear to school on your planet?" Princess Bulma asked in a bored tone.

"We wear battle attire, of course, because fighting is what every Saiyan is taught on my planet," Vegeta answered while trying to get comfortable in the uniform.

"Well, there is the difference in our customs. Earthlings learn useful information attending school while Saiyans only learn worthless fighting skills. Do you have any **smart** monkeys where you're from?" Bulma turned her molten blue eyes to the prince.

Oddly he only smirked at the princess before replying. "Are there any females on this planet worth looking at or do they all resemble you?"

Bulma's face turned red with anger as she stood to confront the arrogant prince. Luckily Chichi grabbed her before she could slap him or spit in his face. She knew the princess could go a little overboard when she's insulted. Thank Kami there weren't any knives around. The last servant that looked at Bulma in the wrong way was trapped against a wall with daggers surrounding their body. It looked like something from a magic show, but the princess was no magician.

"If you say one more degrading thing to me, Prince pain in my ass, I'll have you sent into space through a cannon!" Bulma snarled.

"I don't think your father would like that, little princess," Vegeta smiled while crossing his arms.

Bulma put up her middle finger for the prince and left with Chichi chasing behind her. Vegeta heard the black haired female tell Bulma that she just did a very unladylike thing, but the princess only waved the comment off.

"What did that gesture mean, Kakarot?" Prince Vegeta turned to look at his very pale friend.

"I'm not sure, but it isn't good whatever it means," he gulped.

The night had gone by with a silent dinner due to the fact that the Princess would not attend saying that she was not feeling well. Vegeta thought it was funny that the girl would not show her face around him after insulting him with her middle finger. Oh, yes. He asked one of the human guards the meaning of the gesture and was angry yet surprised at the explanation. He never thought any one would dare do such a thing.

The morning began with Bulma waking to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. The Saiyans must not have trained since it was their first day of school therefore giving her a good night sleep. She took a relaxing shower to begin her morning. After fixing her hair and make-up she dressed in her uniform that fit with no room to spare around her body. She didn't like things to be loose on her which got her many lectures from her father about the things boys think about. It's not her fault that boys have dirty minds.

She walked to Chichi's room and found that she was ready to go. Everyone bowed to them as usual on their way out of the palace as well as a few Saiyan guards. They walked out of the palace entrance and enjoyed the bright sun hit their faces. Giggles and gasps echoed through the street as they discussed the guys at their school. Even though Bulma was the princess of the planet, she still had a hard time finding a boyfriend.

"You weren't going to leave us behind were you?" A raspy voice asked as the two girls passed an alley.

Bulma jumped and then scowled as her worst nightmare walked out of the darkness along with his friend.

"That was the plan," she sighed, "I guess we didn't leave early enough."

"We were training this morning at four o'clock. You would have to leave much earlier than this to get ahead of us," Kakarot chuckled.

"I'll take that into consideration," Bulma smiled sweetly at the other Saiyan. Maybe over the year they could become friends since he was much kinder than the prince.

"Shut up. We will follow you to the Earthling school since you are our guides," Prince Vegeta huffed. He did not like the idea of being surrounded by human teenagers, but his father would not allow him to disobey orders.

"I can't wait to spend an entire exciting day with you," Bulma said sarcastically.

Chichi laughed then covered it up with a cough. She nudged her friend in the shoulder and narrowed her eyes when Bulma looked at her. The princess was not going to make this day easy.

"Shall we go then?" Chichi asked. All four of them walked in silence the rest of the way to school.

"Why don't you fly to this place or have someone escort you here?" Kakarot asked as they entered the large building.

"We can't fly and we would rather walk than have a limo drop us off at school," Chichi answered with a smile.

"A race that can't fly is not even worth our efforts. Why would my father waste his time and energy on you vile creatures?" Vegeta scuffed as three giggling girls waved as they passed him.

"Maybe one day I'll teach you how to fly," Kakarot offered.

Chichi blushed and couldn't find any words other than 'ok' to respond to the polite Saiyan. Bulma only snorted at the comment and continued walking into the school building. She didn't have time to worry about this idiots. Her studies were far more important even though she could have taken these courses when she was six and passed them with flying colors.

Science was their first class. Bulma introduced the two Saiyans to the teacher and luckily the students had already been informed of their arrival. Chichi and Kakarot sat at one lab table forcing Bulma and Vegeta to sit at the one opposite them. Neither was happy about the seating arrangement.

"Today we will be doing an experiment. Please follow the steps on your sheets and begin," the teacher instructed.

Bulma studied the sheet that was prepared for them while all the other students did the same. She glanced in Chichi's direction and found that her and Kakarot were talking and having a good time. Unfortunately she was stuck with the prince of all apes.

She turned back to her lab partner only to find him drinking hydrochloric acid. "What the hell are you doing?" Bulma stuttered while the prince spit out the liquid onto the sheet of paper in front of her causing it to sizzle and burn.

"That tastes awful, but it would be a useful weapon in a battle," Vegeta coughed.

"Unbelievable," Bulma muttered as she shook her head after realizing that it didn't hurt him.

They finished their first class without any more taste tests. The quartet entered the second class which was math. Again Bulma introduced them to the teacher and they took their seats. This time Bulma sat by Chichi.

The teacher passed out a worksheet with algebraic problems on it. They were allowed to work in pairs to finish the work. Giving Bulma a break, Chichi paired up with Vegeta. Throughout the class Bulma tried to explain the problems to Kakarot, but he only looked at her with a blank face. Saiyans really were slow.

"What do you mean it has no solution?!" Bulma heard Vegeta yell in the quiet room.

She hid her face in her hands. The day was only going to get worse. Finally the bell rang for the end of class. They had a ten minute break before they had to be in Spanish class.

Chichi and Bulma walked through the halls with the two bulky males following closely behind them. Every girl they passed stared at the Saiyans and Bulma knew it wasn't because of their tails. The two were probably the hottest guys on the planet now.

Bulma spotted her friend Yamcha waiting at her locker. She hadn't seen or spoken to him over the summer so she was excited to see him. They had a thing a few years back, but they decided it would be better for them to be friends.

"Hey, babe," Yamcha smirked as he hugged the blue haired princess.

"Good morning," she replied.

Before she had time to blink Yamcha was thrown into the metal lockers on the other side of the hall. He was out cold and a Saiyan prince was standing over him with a smile on his face. Bulma rushed over to her unconscious friend.

"For Kami's sake, what now?!" She yelled at the prince.

"He was attacking you. I will not allow a lowly being such as he to hurt the Earth Princess since we might have an alliance one day. And because my father ordered me to protect you," he growled.

"He wasn't attacking me, you idiot! It's called a hug!"

"Foolishness. He was going to snap your spine!" How dare this girl argue with him over saving her life.

A few teachers carried Yamcha to the nurses office while Bulma informed them that she would take care of the culprit. She took a deep breath so she could explain the meaning of a hug to the prince.

"He was hugging me. On Earth, people that care for another show their friendship or love through a hug. Does that make sense?" Bulma corked an eyebrow.

Vegeta stood silently in front of the princess. He thought very long and hard about what she said and couldn't understand a few things. "What is friendship and love?"

Bulma looked at him with an open mouth. How could someone not know what those things were? Maybe someone who had never experienced them. Wait…Vegeta has a friend.

"You are Kakarot's friend so you two could hug as a way to show that you care about each other."

Vegeta tensed. "I would never touch Kakarot in such an obscene way. It's disgusting."

"I give up," Bulma yelled as she walked to their next class.

The day went on normally until it was lunch time. Bulma and Chichi were embarrassed when the two Saiyans returned to their lunch table with five trays of food apiece. After swallowing the meals whole they complained the rest of the day that they were still hungry.

Finally it was the last class of the day. Gym. The girls didn't care for gym class because they didn't like getting sweaty or dirty. At least the girls got to play volleyball instead of running a mile. The teacher assigned teams and decided that Vegeta and Kakarot would be on the same team as the girls. After explaining the concept of the game the teacher found that the boys were much stronger than they looked. He removed everyone else from their team except Bulma and Chichi to make the game somewhat fair.

When the white ball was shot directly at Bulma's head she threw up her hands to block her face from being hit. The impact never came because someone blocked the ball. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta standing in front of her with the ball deflated in his hand.

"Don't threaten the princess again," he warned the other side of the net.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh. He was a jerk, but he wanted to protect her or maybe he only did it because his father ordered him to. "Vegeta, they can hit the ball to me if they want."

"You were scared when it was coming towards you," he stated confused.

"Yes, but only because I was too close. Chichi and I will stand in the back so you and Kakarot can play as much as you like," she said while walking away from him.

The look in his eye was so cute. He almost looked like a child protecting his favorite toy. Maybe the Saiyan prince wasn't so bad after all.

Throughout the game Vegeta and Kakarot deflected the ball from the two girls behind them. The game was too easy for them since they were super fast and strong. The sound of Bulma giggle because Kakarot hit the ball too hard and knocked out the teacher made Vegeta smile inside. She was very beautiful at times, but he didn't want her to know that. He couldn't help but glance back at her to see her smiling. It was possible that he could get along with the Earth Princess if his attitude and pride didn't get in the way. He would just have to see how the next year played out.

* * *

So nothing really happened, but it was a funny chapter. Saiyans don't know much about Earth! Review please and check out my poll!


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Bulma was informed that her parents were throwing a going away party for the Saiyan royalty. Unfortunately one of them would not be going home for a while. The Saiyan Prince embarrassed her one more time at school that day when they were leaving to head back to the palace. The yellow school buses were lined in the parking lot waiting for their passengers. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and held her in his arms like a baby while he asked the dumbest question of the day, "What are these large creatures and are they harmful?"

The bus drivers laughed at the ignorant Saiyan, but soon silenced when he formed an energy ball in his hand. The Princess actually felt right in his arms, but knew she couldn't stay there forever. She jumped out of his grasp and stood in front of him. "These are not living things you idiot! They are vehicles that take kids home after school."

"Interesting choice of color," Kakarot said while eyeing the buses.

"Indeed. On our planet the color yellow is a sign of danger," the prince admitted.

"Ha! Then I guess bananas are a serious threat," Bulma laughed.

"We are deathly allergic to those yellow devils," Kakarot shuttered.

"Odd. Monkeys that are allergic to bananas," Bulma joked.

The rest of the walk home they argued about yellow things and monkeys. It was exhausting. Bulma yawned after waking from a short nap. She had two hours to ready herself for the Saiyan party. Her father never missed a chance to throw a party.

Bulma thought of who would attend the gathering. Of course the councilmen and their daughters and sons. The mostly crooked council tried everything they could to get their children to be noticed by the royalty. I've had five offers of marriage from five different councilmen's sons. Thank Kami she was too young to get married, but she was sure her father would bring it up soon.

The daughters of the councilmen will try to seduce the Saiyan Prince. Becoming the future Queen of an alien planet probably got their panties in a wad. Little did they know that the Prince has been promised to someone on his planet. The thought made something ache within Bulma, but not for very long.

Her evening gown was powder blue silk. It shined against her skin like a star against the universes black sky. She chose to go without jewelry or make up. She would surely get another marriage proposal at the party and the unfortunate male will be heartbroken when she declines. A smile formed on her face.

Prince Vegeta entered the party followed by his friend Kakarot. They were told to wear their battle armor to the event as a request from the Saiyan King. He didn't want to disrespect the Earth royals, but their choice of clothing was rather bizarre.

The large room was full of people by the time Vegeta arrived. Many of his guards were stationed around the room and he noticed his father on a throne next to King Briefs while his mother was chatting with the Queen on his other side. The Princess's throne was empty causing Vegeta to immediately look around the room.

His eyes passed over numerous girls his age that he assumed were here to throw themselves at him. Princess Bulma told him that many advisors would bring their offspring to offer him and she laughed in his face when he informed her that the night would be boring. She joked telling him that many of the girls would gladly follow him to his chambers. After seeing the ferocious girls eyeing him he wasn't positive that she was joking.

Finally his dark orbs landed on the blue haired girl. She was mingling with her friend Chichi and a few human males around their age. The feeling he got when he spotted one of the boys looking down Bulma's dress was not something he was accustomed to.

Kakarot led the way to the girls. He was excited about seeing Chichi in a gown, but refused to admit it to Vegeta because he would embarrass him. They reached the girls in seconds with their super speed and stood behind them.

"Having fun already?" Prince Vegeta asked Bulma while glaring at the boys.

"How unfortunate that you made it," Princess Bulma crooned.

"It's nice to see you two here," Chichi chimed in before Vegeta could counter Bulma's rude comment.

"You look beautiful," Kakarot said as his cheeks turned red.

"Thank you. Would you like something to drink?" The black haired girl asked.

Kakarot nodded and they left Vegeta and Bulma with the two scared males.

"Princess Bulma, I would like to have a word with you in private," one of the boys coughed as the other walked away.

"Over my dead Saiyan body. I know what you humans do in private," Prince Vegeta interjected.

"Oh, not again," Bulma grunted while she slapped her forehead.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm the reason for this party, you imbecile," Vegeta growled.

"I thought it was for someone important," the boy replied with a finger to his lip.

In an instant Vegeta had the boy against a marble column trying to push the human through it.

"Enough! Let him go," Bulma ordered.

Prince Vegeta let the human slump to the ground. He watched as Bulma lifted her dress and bent down in front of the male with a scowl on her face. His Saiyan hearing picked up her words perfectly.

"If you dare insult Prince Vegeta or any other Saiyan again, I will personally have you thrown in the nearest space pod and deported off this planet," she hissed.

Princess Bulma turned to Vegeta with worried eyes. She motioned for him to follow her and they stopped on the large balcony outside of the room. Thank Kami the balcony was empty.

"I hope that you can keep your temper under control for the rest of your time on this planet. I can't have you breaking my people in two any time they speak to you," the princess commented.

"The half wit was clearly violating you," the prince roared.

"What? Kami, aliens are so hard to understand." She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta put his back against the stone railing. "He was disrespecting you by offering to meet you in private. The disgusting human was looking at your breast while you spoke."

Bulma instinctively covered her chest. "I'd rather you not talk about my breasts," she murmured.

"I'm merely stating the obvious. Didn't you notice it or are Earthling females that blind?"

Princess Bulma leaned against the railing beside Vegeta and looked at the dark sky. "On Earth the male species shows interest by looking at a females assets. It is quite normal."

"This planet baffles me. As the princess you should not have to deal with the ridiculous habits of commoners," the Saiyan Prince grunted.

"I agree with you, but I'm not so lucky to be betrothed to someone," Bulma sneered.

"I'm not so thrilled with it myself. If you could only see what I have waiting on my planet," he paused to shiver, "I don't even want to think about it."

"That bad?" Bulma laughed.

Vegeta smirked when he saw the glint in her eyes as she smiled at his obvious discomfort. She was not like anyone he had ever met. Her hair dances on the wind while her blue orbs searched the sky.

"You know, I've never been off this planet," she said with a sad expression.

"Maybe one day you can visit Planet Vegeta, but for tonight…" the sentence was never completed because Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms and shot into the sky.

The princess had a death grip on Vegeta's neck. She had awkwardly turned herself so her stomach was flat against his and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her chest was frantically rubbing against his with every breath she took.

"Calm down," Vegeta urged because it was hard to think clearly with her so close to him.

"Put me down immediately," Bulma screamed. Maybe she should have told Vegeta that she was scared of heights.

"I'm not going to drop you, woman!"

All she could feel was the wind playing with her hair and the cool breeze swirling through her dress. Her eyes were glued shut as was her mouth. Did bugs ever fly into their mouths when they flew?

"Open your eyes," Vegeta half asked and half ordered.

"I can't," the princess replied.

"The stars are brighter up here," the Saiyan admitted.

Bulma slowly cracked her eyes open to see a sky clear of clouds and pollution. The shiny balls of light were glowing fiercely every where around her. She had never seen anything so spectacular.

"Do you come up here often?" Bulma asked as she looked at Vegeta.

"Sometimes so I can meditate," he offered.

"I wish I knew how to fly."

"We have all year to teach you, but I'm not sure Earthlings have enough strength to do it," the prince smirked.

Bulma giggled because she was too happy to retort. They stayed in the sky for close to an hour marveling at its beauty. Soon it was time to go back to the palace and turn in for the night. Vegeta landed on the balcony of Bulma's chambers.

"See you bright and early for school tomorrow," Vegeta said while attempted to fly off before two arms wound around his waist from the back.

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta," Bulma whispered as she hugged him.

The prince's heart was racing and it felt odd. He wasn't used to being in close proximity to such a beautiful girl. He could feel her warm breath through his battle suit and it caused his spine to tingle.

"Sure," was the only thing he could get to come out.

Her arms retreated and so did she into the confines of her chambers closing the balcony doors as she went. Prince Vegeta stood in the cool night air for long enough for him to remember one thing. Friends receive hugs.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too OOC! I know it took me awhile but I'm back so the next chapter will be up soon! Please let me know what you thought and check out my poll!


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Hope you like it! Please review. And no I don't own it! Also please check out my poll!

* * *

Bulma yawned as she made her way to the front of the palace. She had taken too long for Chichi to wait for her inside so she rushed to the gates where she knew her friend would be waiting. Her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep the night before which was the reason for her tardiness.

As she rounded the corner to meet Chichi she spotted two other figures standing close to her future advisor. One was the goofy posture of Kakarot rubbing the back of his head while grinning. The other was Prince Vegeta with his usual scowl gracing his face.

The time she spent with the arrogant prince the night before was one reason she couldn't fall asleep. Bulma assumed that the Saiyan Prince was nothing more than a thorn in her side until she saw a different side of him. He was still demanding and cocky, but some how he was more gentle than she expected.

She slowed when the space between them grew smaller. When she reached the trio, Bulma noticed that Chichi and Kakarot were ignoring Vegeta all together. That's not a very wise decision.

"Hello, everyone," Bulma chirped.

"It's about time," Chichi teased while turning away from the other Saiyan male.

"Good morning, Princess," Kakarot offered with a smile.

Bulma waited to hear another welcome, but was met with silence. Her eyes scanned the person beside her and noticed that the prince wasn't acting like he normally would. Usually he would greet her with a smart remark, but on this sunny morning he only glared in the other direction.

Bulma cleared her throat and when the Saiyan Prince didn't acknowledge her presence, she decided to speak. "It's so nice to see you this morning, Vegeta," Bulma commented nicely with a fake smile.

All she received was a snort and a shake of the prince's head. The only thing the Earth Princess hated more than mullets was being ignored. Everyone in the palace knew this little fact and someone should have warned the alien.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bulma hissed as she poked a finger into Vegeta's chest.

The prince removed his eyes from the very interesting piece of grass they were examining and onto the Earth princess. He remembered the night before and he admitted to himself that it was pleasant up until his father decided to drop the mother load of all bombs on him. Just looking at the squealing girl made him want to blow up the entire planet.

"Are you deaf? Answer me!" Bulma demanded.

"Um, princess, maybe I should let you know why Prince Vegeta isn't in a good mood today," Kakarot intervened before his friend could snap her neck. He looked towards Vegeta to get permission. He received a slight nod before Vegeta started walking down the street alone.

"His majesty, King Vegeta, informed Prince Vegeta last night that he would not be supplying the two of us with currency for our stay on your planet."

Bulma stared at Kakarot for a better explanation. So what if his daddy wasn't giving him money. That didn't give him the right to ignore her.

"I don't think she completely understands what you're saying," Chichi stepped up next to the young Saiyan advisor. "Bulma, what he is trying to say is that they won't have any money unless they," she was cut off by Kakarot. "Unless we get jobs."

Bulma's jaw dropped. She will never have to work a day in her life because she is royalty. Vegeta should be the same way. They are above the working class. Although it's shocking, the thought of Vegeta being forced into getting a job is quite funny.

"Why would King Vegeta do that?" Bulma asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

"He believes it is a great way for us to truly grasp the life of an Earthling," Kakarot shrugged.

"I agree with him," Chichi stated. "Not many people on this planet are given everything they want. Most people have to work for it," she said while looking at the princess.

"Chichi, you're absolutely right. Working would be an excellent way for them to understand our lifestyle."

Chichi rolled her eyes. 'Bulma could use that lesson as well,' she thought.

"Well let's not waste this beautiful day thinking about our hardships. Saiyans are resilient and getting a job will not be our downfall," Kakarot said proudly.

The group reached the school only a few minutes after Vegeta, but that was enough time for a swarm of girls to surround him. Bulma wished she had a camera to capture the look of pure terror on the prince's face. His eyes darted from girl to girl while his hands swatted away their hands as they attempted to touch him and his tail.

Kakarot rushed to his friend's aid, but was quickly engulfed by the crowd. There were at least thirty girls forming a circle around them. Questions flowed from the girl's mouths to Bulma and Chichi's ears.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"How long will you be here?"

"What kind of girls do you like?"

"When can we go on a date?"

"Will you call me sometime?"

Princess Bulma and her advisor were growing more irritated with every question that was asked. It wasn't any of their business what the boys liked and who they wanted. All four of the girl's hands balled into fists.

Chichi watched as a blond girl rubbed her hand down Kakarot's arm and winked at him. She wanted to break up the crowd, but couldn't disperse them alone. She turned to her annoyed friend who was trying to push her way through the frenzy.

Chichi smiled when she realized that Bulma wasn't headed for the school doors, but for the two helpless Saiyans. She started towards the middle of the chaos when she heard Bulma scream, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone went silent. Bulma locked arms with Prince Vegeta and glared at the confused crowd of girls. "I will not have you brainless bimbos disturbing my guests. Move along to your classes," she said with bright blue eyes that scanned the group.

No one moved until Bulma added, "Now."

"Thank you, Princess Bulma," Kakarot sighed after the crowd scattered.

Bulma nodded and turned her gaze to Vegeta. He was staring at her arm that was wrapped around his. She quickly unlinked them and said, "Sorry."

"I don't want to be late," Vegeta mumbled before pivoting towards the entrance to the school.

Chichi walked along side Kakarot with Bulma on her other side. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off of the princess which made her uncomfortable. Her friend had a good reason to be upset since she had just rescued the Saiyan prince from a mob of hormone crazed females and he didn't even thank her.

The rest of the day went by with little excitement. Bulma wouldn't speak to Vegeta and he wouldn't speak to her. Lunch was uneventful when Chichi tried to start a conversation and the only person who responded was Kakarot. It was a relief when the end of the day rolled around and she could finally get away from the two arrogant royals.

Chichi decided to walk back to the palace along side Bulma to try and get her to talk while Kakarot walked with Vegeta.

"So what will you do when you get home?" Chichi asked.

"I don't understand," Bulma replied with creased eyebrows.

"Was the question that hard?" Chichi was confused.

"No. I mean I don't understand him," Bulma pointed at the back of the Saiyan prince. "He was civil last night and today he is back to being a jerk. Maybe I should have let the lions devour him," she shrugged.

"Bulma, the male species hardly ever makes sense. He's just upset about his father's orders."

"So that gives him the right to treat me like I'm some servant?" Bulma hissed.

"No, but do you treat everyone well when you are angry?"

Bulma paused before answering, "I suppose not."

Chichi nodded her head, but couldn't respond before a guard at the palace gates informed the group that the King wanted to see them immediately.

The four teenagers filed into King Brief's office. His desk was full of paperwork and his hair was going in ninety different directions. That meant he wasn't having a good day.

"I hope your day at school was fun," he said as he came around his desk to sit on the front.

"It was marvelous, father. Now what do you want?" Bulma inquired after crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yes. Well I was told that King Vegeta has ordered the boys to get jobs."

Vegeta growled as King Briefs continued, "I have spoken to him and we have come to the conclusion that it would be beneficial for the boys to have jobs with people they are familiar with. We decided that you girls will also be obtaining jobs," he said with a forced smile.

Bulma fainted.


End file.
